Orange Combat 4
Orange Combat 4 is a episode of Orange Combat series Plot So the Leorich and the blue demon run up to each other and go at it. Then they put their arms and weapons (Leorich has white curved and smaller sword, blue demon has straight, a little curved at the end, straight at the bottom and middle parts, and bigger) and hit each other's sword twice. Then Leorich tries to stab him in the stomach, but the blue demon moves out the way by way of moon dance. The blue demon slams his weapon down the ground, towards Leorich. Then the Leorich walks up towards the blue demon, and tries to stab him in the stomach again. But the blue demon stops it with his hand, and hits Leorich quite a few times in the face, with his long and sharpy nails and hand. Then Leorich falls down onto the ground. Then Leorich gets up, walks up quickly to the blue demon, and, punches him in the face quite a few times. Then the blue demon picks up Leorich by the neck tightly, hits him a few times, then grabs the big blue sword and then he stabs him in the forehead with it. The screen turns black. So Leorich gets killed by the blue demon. Then he was revived. Given a second chance to defeat the blue demon!. Orange enemy is seen outside with a cigar in his mouth, with a small or medium-sized gun in his right hand, pointing down lopsided. Then the head baddage orange guy Leorich appears, and shoots orange enemy in the chest or stomach. Then the head baddage orange guy, walks into the front door, into the building. Then the head baddage guy opens up the lid for the orange box, and goes inside of it, to hide. Then a man runs up to the box, waving around a military stick, and the head baddage guy shoots him in the chest. Then the head baddage guy goes into the other room. Then a man with a large wooden, and orange stick, runs up to him, but he shoots him in the middle to upper chest. Then someone else tries to shoot him, but he ducks, looks up towards him, and is able to shoot the guy who tried to shoot him. Then another orange man appears, with a small pocket knife, and tries to run up to the orange baddage head guy, but the orange baddage head guy shoots him anyway in the chest. Then two orange men with blue sunglasses appear. The, the head baddage orange guym does a kung fu pick to the top of both of their heads. Then the head baddage orange guy goes into the other room. He is in the other room. Then an orange guy with a small pocket knife appears, and runs up to the orange head baddage guy. But the head baddage guy shoots him in the chest, near his neck. Then the orange, head baddage guy, drops his gun. Another orange guy runs from another room, into the room the orange, head baddage guy is in, and the orange head baddage guy, punches him out, and takes his sword. Then an orange guy with a military stick and the orange, head baddage guy, start to hit each other's weapons around while moving their weapons around. Then when the orange, head baddage guy falls down, the orange guy with the military stick, turns his down and eyes down to look at him, but the orange, baddage head guy, stabs him in the forehead, with his sword. Then a man with a big gun appears, pointing it at the orange, head baddage guy, but the orange, head baddage guy throws the sword he picked up, into his stomach, before the other guy with the big gun, could even pull the trigger. Then he shoots a two orange guys, running at him with swords. Once in the torso, once in the head. Then he runs towards a purple box that contains a MI10 gun, puts his hand in it, and picks up the gun. Then he shoots other guy with a large, wooden and orange stick, with the MI10 gun, in the chest near the neck. Then he runs up the stairs. The black background screen with the white text, is the verbal-less narration. Notes Trivia Weapons